


To the moon and back

by ReiLun



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: JYJ, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiLun/pseuds/ReiLun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ночью не спится, а до луны рукой подать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Приём?..

ДжунСу.  
Я сижу на кухне в темноте и кутаюсь в полосатую кофту. Окно открыто, я отчаянно мёрзну, но, вместо того, чтобы закрыть его, или же пойти спать, я лишь подливаю себе горячего чаю и плотнее запахиваю свитер.  
Идти в комнату, которую я делю с Ючоном, не хочется. Он уже давно стал для меня занозой в заднице. Я уже начинаю думать, что я попал в чистилище. После распада DBSK я пытался как-то его поддерживать, но он лишь ещё больше отстранялся от меня, избегая всё чаще и чаще общения со мной после работы. Соглашусь, группа поддержки из меня хреновая, но не настолько же, чёрт. Или настолько?  
Но, как бы то ни было, уже чуть больше четырёх месяцев мы втроём живём в одной квартире, и деваться друг от друга нам особо некуда. И из этих четырёх месяцев Ючон был невыносим примерно сто двадцать дней, ну, плюс-минус три.  
С тяжёлым вздохом я снова включаю чайник и открываю ноутбук, намереваясь почитать что-нибудь, посмотреть ролики или поработать. Это уж как получится.

Ючон.  
Я сижу в нашей с Сиа комнате и кутаюсь в плед. В комнате прохладно, или же мне просто кажется. Сложно понять.  
У меня немного болят глаза, а ещё я очень хочу спать, но я всё равно торчу в чате, болтая с неизвестными мне ребятами или просто читая их посты. В анонимности людей во всемирной сети есть огромные плюсы.  
Я пытаюсь отвлечься от своих мыслей, но выходит не очень хорошо.  
Чёртов ДжунСу.  
Я не знаю, в какой момент он стал столь бесчувственным придурком. Точнее, я не знаю, в какой момент он решил, что надо себя так вести.   
После того, как мы всё же окончательно разорвали контракты и сформировали JYJ, он начал много работать. Он был неизменно бодр и весел, старался как-то поддерживать меня и Дже, однако я постоянно чувствовал себя обманутым.  
Я думал, что дело в том, что его эмоции не были настоящими, он лишь примерял маски, стараясь скрыть что-то большее. Я думаю так до сих пор. Единственное что, я не понимаю, от кого он прячется. Я думал, что то, что мы втроём прошли за годы нашего общения, позволяет нам чувствовать себя непринуждённо, когда мы общаемся в приватной обстановке. Однако, судя по всему, я жестоко заблуждаюсь.  
Незадолго до распада DBSK мне начало казаться, что между нами существуют какие-то особые отношения. Я не думаю, что это были иллюзии. ДжунСу действительно вёл себя так, будто я много значу для него, и я тешил себя надеждой, что это выльется во что-то серьезное. Поэтому я был обманут вдвойне.  
Мне до сих пор кажется, что я могу достучаться до него. Правда, я не знаю, как. Поэтому пробую разные способы.  
Правда, добиться от Сиа каких-либо настоящих эмоций я так и не смог. Я пробовал растормошить его, развеселить, а когда понял, что это не работает, я начал искать способы вывести его из себя. Я приставал к нему по сто раз на дню, но всё было бесполезно. Его гнев был не металлическим, а пластмассовым; смех не звонким, а скорее надрывным; а наигранная грусть откровенно смахивала на ядовитый сарказм. И, скорее всего, им и являлась.  
Я вздыхаю и, тряхнув головой, утыкаюсь в ноутбук. Всё это бесполезно.

 

ДжунСу.  
Пак Ючон – воплощённый дьявол. Это совершенно точно.  
В последний месяц от него просто не было никакого спасу. Он постоянно подкалывал меня, зло шутил или просто издевался. Но иногда он делал кое-что похуже.  
Сегодня утром, в наш единственный выходной день, я решил посмотреть телевизор. Сел на пол, прислонился спиной к кровати и приготовился внимательно слушать диктора, чтобы разобрать японскую речь. Но тут, как назло, из ванной комнаты вернулся Ючон.   
Он рухнул на мою кровать с тихим удовлетворённым вздохом. Я внутренне напрягся, ожидая очередного «ништячка». Однако он молчал и, казалось, даже не шевелился, из чего я сделал вывод, что он задремал. Всё-таки я жестоко заблуждался.  
Через некоторое время, когда я уже немного расслабился и даже забыл о его присутствии, я почувствовал на своей шее его дыхание. Я вздрогнул и резко обернулся.   
Пак Ючон, этот маленький чертёнок, пикси из ирландских сказок перелёг так, что его голова оказалась в паре сантиметров от моей, и молча смотрел на меня.  
Однако, самой ужасной частью, воспоминания о которой заставили меня застонать от непонятного чувства, была моя реакция.  
Я чувствовал тепло, исходящее от его тела. Я чувствовал запах шампуня, которым он мыл голову. Я смотрел в его глаза, с ужасом ожидая продолжения, а он лишь глядел на меня с серьёзным и печальным лицом. От этого я почему-то почувствовал себя столь незащищённым, что мне пришлось позорно ретироваться не только из комнаты, но и из квартиры.  
Дурак ДжунСу.

 

Ючон.  
Джунсу сводит меня с ума.  
Что бы я ни делал, он не может обращаться со мной по-человечески.   
Даже когда я делаю ему чай, пока он сидит, зарывшись в черновики, или когда я приношу ему тёплую одежду, он просто игнорирует меня.  
Это убивает меня медленно, но верно.  
Я уже не знаю, как подступиться к этой проблеме. Такому, к сожалению, не учат в школе. Кому нужна алгебра, когда есть более насущные проблемы, например, Ким Джунсу?  
Иногда я пробую на прочность его непробиваемую броню. Но иногда мне надоедает. Например, сегодня я решил, во что бы то ни стало, не подкалывать его и не язвить. После утреннего душа я вернулся в комнату и молча, молча, чёрт побери!, лёг на кровать. Я лежал и смотрел на Сиа. Если честно, впервые за последний месяц мне было спокойно. Я ощутил, насколько мне этого не хватало. Насколько мне не хватало ДжунСу. Нормального ДжунСу, а не того истукана, с которым я почему-то до сих пор соглашался жить в одной комнате.  
Надо же, оказывается, молчать у нас всё ещё получается. Точнее, получалось, пока Су не заметил, насколько близко я подобрался к нему.  
Кажется, целый час он пялился на меня, хотя на самом деле наверняка прошло всего несколько секунд. Затем он резко вскочил и убежал на улицу.  
Наверное, не стоило этого делать. Нужно было одеться и уйти, заняться своими делами. Почитать книжку там, я не знаю, в чат, в конце концов, залезть! Чёрт.  
Наверное, из-за этого упрямец Сиа теперь клюёт носом на кухне.  
Я тихо матерюсь и снова утыкаюсь в ноутбук, пытаясь прогнать непрошенные воспоминания.  
Кажется, в чате почти никого не осталось. Всего двое помимо меня засиделись допоздна.  
Как бы то ни было, мне нужно отвлечься.  
Я чувствую себя идиотом, вспоминая каменное лицо ДжунСу. Такое ощущение, что я совершил какую-то фатальную ошибку.  
Дурак Ючон.

 

ДжунСу.  
Я не знаю, что именно привело меня к мысли, что мне очень нужно зарегистрироваться в чате, где постоянно тусил Ючон. Если честно, я не планирую с ним разговаривать. Я просто хочу посмотреть, что он пишет в чате. Но я не увидел за весь вечер абсолютно ничего интересного. Сейчас в чате остались только мы и ещё один незнакомец. Думаю, ничего интересного уже не случится.  
Я уже собираюсь закрыть лэптоп и пойти спать, когда вижу сообщение в чате. Ючон.  
«Эй, ребят, вы там живые ещё? Поболтаем?»  
Искушение слишком велико, а я, в сущности, такой слабый.

 

Ючон.  
Когда я писал в чат, чтобы узнать, не спят ли ещё те двое, я ожидал, если честно, немного другого. Но и так тоже можно.  
Я зеваю и валюсь на кровать. Сейчас я полежу 5 минуточек, а потом отвечу.   
Я смотрю в потолок, прокручивая в голове наш разговор. Я раз за разом возвращаюсь к некоторым его моментам, особо зацепившим меня. Действительно ли я не вижу чего-то важного? Или это просто общая фраза, сказанная не впопад? Ведь он не знает, что на самом деле происходит. Он видит ситуацию только с моих слов, а я ведь даже не описал её полностью.  
Я закрываю глаза. Невольно мои мысли возвращаются к более поздней переписке. Какое-то время я прокручиваю в голове наш диалог, представляя на месте моего виртуального собеседника конкретных людей.   
Мой бывший. Внутренне содрогаюсь. Безымянный японский певец, которого я видел вчера в клипе по телеку. ДжунСу… От такого сочетания приятное тепло разливается по телу. Чёрт, я уже даже не могу вспомнить, когда мы с ним в последний раз просто обнялись. Может, год назад?  
Я и сам не заметил, как задремал.  
На экране горит последнее сообщение человека с ником Candy.   
«Я стягиваю с тебя штаны и, продолжая целовать шею, начинаю ласкать твои бёдра руками».

ДжунСу.  
Чёрт, вот надо же было Ючону уснуть в такой момент. Не завидую я его любовникам. Да и любовницам тоже. Или не знаю, как там у него всё это происходило, неважно. Сейчас это совершенно неважно.  
Я, чертыхнувшиь, выключаю ноутбук.   
Интересно, как это у нас получилось? Я сейчас не могу вспомнить, как от серьёзного разговора мы перешли к разговору…несерьёзному. Но, признаться, меня это возбуждало.   
Я закусил нижнюю губу, представляя, как Ючон обнимает меня и «требовательно целует в губы». Затем я представил, как его пальцы «расстёгивают пуговицы на рубашке», а его язык «скользит по моей шее». А вот дальше моя фантазия слегка отклонилась от сюжета нашего диалога.  
И вдруг я слышу звук открывающейся двери. Чёрт. ДжеДжун! Круто.  
Я трясу головой, чтобы быстро привести мысли в порядок, а затем встаю и выхожу в коридор, чтобы поприветствовать его.  
-Пришёл переночевать, - поясняет он.  
-Вы что, поссорились? – спрашиваю я удивлённо.  
-Нет, просто Дженни уехала навестить мать, а я не хочу ночевать в нашей квартире один. Посплю здесь, на диване в зале.  
-Ясно. Давай, конечно. Что-нибудь хочешь? Есть? Пить? Душ?  
-Нет, ничего не надо, спасибо. До душа я уж сам как-нибудь, - пошловато ухмыляется Ким.  
Я улыбаюсь в ответ.  
-Как у вас, всё так же? – неожиданно спрашивает он.  
Я неохотно киваю.

 

В нашей комнате на кровати у стены спит Ючон. Чёрт, опять он лёг на мою кровать. По-хорошему стоило бы разбудить его и спровадить на своё место, но не буди лихо…  
Я решаю лечь на его кровать.  
Всё лучше, чем лишний раз ввязываться в перепалку.   
В игру «разозли другого» можно было бы играть и вдвоём, однако я боялся, что в погоне за победой сболтну лишнего. Или как-то покажу то, что я показывать совсем не хочу и не собираюсь. Поэтому я молчу и стараюсь не играть вовсе. Хотя иногда меня тянет…  
Я ложусь на бок, укрываясь, и рассматриваю Ючона. Он находится на расстоянии примерно четырёх шагов от меня, но у меня такое ощущение, что он на Луне, а я где-то в районе Хьюстона.   
-Луна? Луна, приём! – тихо шепчу я, в глубине души надеясь, что он проснётся.  
Но Микки лишь вздыхает во сне и переворачивается на спину.

 

Ючон.  
Утром, когда я просыпаюсь, ДжунСу ещё спит. Интересно, во сколько же он вчера лёг? Во сне у него совсем другое выражение лица. Он улыбается уголками губ, крепко сжимая в своих объятиях одеяло.  
Интересно, что ему снится?  
Я мотаю головой, чтобы избавиться от непрошенных мыслей, и решительно выхожу из комнаты. В кухне я застаю Дже, как раз начинающего варить кофе.  
-Хиро! – тут же с улыбкой обнимаю его в знак приветствия.  
-Я скучал. У тебя всё в порядке? Ты ночевал тут, да ведь? Во сколько ты пришёл? ДжунСу ещё не спал? А почему ты пришёл-то, кстати? Вы поссорились с Рю? Или просто…  
-Подожди, подожди, - смеётся он, - давай поспокойнее.   
Он ставит чайник и достаёт чашки.  
-У меня всё в порядке, Дженни просто уехала, вот я и пришёл сюда. Сам знаешь, не люблю ночевать один в пустой квартире. Пришёл я где-то часа в два, когда Су уже собирался идти спать.   
-Ясно.  
-А ты как? Что-нибудь изменилось? Есть какие-нибудь сдвиги?  
Отрицательно мотаю головой.  
-Ючон-а, - вздыхает Хиро, - а ты не думал, ну… просто поговорить с ним?  
-Нет! – испуганно вскрикиваю я.  
-Знаешь, если тебе кто-то нравится, лучше сказать ему об этом прямо, чем докапываться до него целыми днями напролёт. Вот реально, то, что ты делаешь, меньше всего напоминает проявление симпатии, - говорит он и, видя моё лицо, поднимает руку, показывая мне, что ещё не закончил. – В общем, делай что хочешь, но учти, пожалуйста, то, что я только что сказал тебе.  
Я киваю с несчастным видом. Хиро косится на меня, но больше ничего не говорит.  
Кофе.

 

ДжунСу.  
Я просыпаюсь достаточно рано. В комнате никого нет, зато с кухни доносятся голоса, из чего я делаю вывод, что ДжеДжун ещё не ушёл. Я, не особо торопясь, встаю и привожу себя в порядок, а затем иду на кухню, чувствуя запах кофе.   
-В общем, мы прикольно пообщались с тем парнем в чате ночью, - явно заканчивая длинную речь, говорит Ючон за дверью.  
Хиро смеётся:  
-Да уж, никогда бы не подумал, что…  
-Доброе утро, - здороваюсь я, улыбаясь Хиро и стараясь не смотреть на Микки.  
Слушать обсуждение Хиро и Ючона дальше не хотелось, я и так чувствовал себя неловко, вспоминая вчерашнее.  
Я получаю свою порцию кофе, и все мы втроём завтракаем.  
С одной стороны, Ючон точно не знает, что это был я. С другой стороны, я точно знаю, что это было он. И это достаточно странно. Или нет?  
«Очень странно», подсказывает мне внутренний голос. Что бы я без него делал.  
А на самом деле это позволило мне хоть немного пойти навстречу самом себе, при этом не рискуя ничем. Я по-прежнему считаю, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, если я дам слабину и признаюсь. Между нами просто останется целая пропасть неловкого молчания, так что мы вряд ли сможем даже просто работать вместе.  
Всё просто. Нужно молчать. Это – моё решение.

 

Ючон.  
В следующий раз в чате я вижу того парня только через несколько дней и сразу, как только он появляется в сети, пишу ему.  
-Привет. Где пропадал?  
-Был на луне, - получаю ответ.  
-Аххаха) Ты серьёзно?  
-Вполне.  
-Чтож, странно, что мы не увиделись там в таком случае.  
-Наверное, мы были в разных её местах?  
-Я был на обратной стороне.  
-А я – нет. Почему именно там?

Я задумываюсь. Слова, бывшие для меня лишь шуткой, вдруг показались мне чем-то большим. Случайной игрой подсознания, меткой, необдуманной чушью, да. Я действительно ощущал себя так, будто живу на обратной стороне Луны, постоянно силясь увидеть ДжунСу. Но он был где-то там, на Земле. И, когда он смотрел на Луну, если смотрел, конечно, он не мог увидеть меня, а я – его.   
Наверное, именно поэтому я не мог достучаться до него. Достаточно сложно пообщаться с кем-то, находясь так далеко от него. Да ещё и радиопомехи…  
Конечно, я не стал всего этого писать, а лишь сменил тему.

 

ДжунСу.  
Я сижу в кухне с чашкой горячего чая. Снова. В чате полно народу, но у меня на экран выведено окно приватной беседы с Ючоном. Остальные мне по боку.  
На луне, значит. Как я и думал. Интересно, почему именно эта дурацкая шутка пришла ему в голову? Я не мог избавиться от иллюзии, что неспроста наши мнения по этому вопросу совпадают. Иллюзии…  
Наверное, в какой-то момент я слишком сильно увлёкся написанием очередного сообщения, потому что я даже не заметил, как Микки вошёл в кухню. Лишь когда он удивлённо охнул, я понял, что он стоит сзади меня и, наверняка, уже осознал весь идиотизм сложившейся ситуации.  
Я захлопываю ноутбук и разворачиваюсь, стараясь не показывать своих эмоций. Во мне бушует настоящий ураган. И мне страшно.  
«Ради бога, только молчи», молил я про себя.  
-ДжунСу, - робко начинает он.  
Я молчу.  
-Сиа…  
О чёрт, я, наверное, не выдержу этого офигевшего взгляда.  
-Это… как бы… я хотел сказать, что… это не совсем то… - пытаюсь выдавить я из себя хоть что-то, делая паузы между словами. Каждая из них длиннее предыдущей.  
-Забудь, - в итоге бросаю я и срываюсь с места, спеша уйти в ванную комнату. К счастью, Ючон не мешает мне уйти.  
Заперев дверь, я выдыхаю. Сердце стучит, как бешенное. Интересно, что он подумал?  
«А что подумал бы ты на его месте?» спрашивает меня мой внутренний голос.  
Я закрываю глаза, чувствуя отчаянье. Я бы точно решил, что мой собеседник – извращенец. Ох…  
Стук в дверь:  
-ДжунСу. ДжунСу, выйди, пожалуйста, давай поговорим? ДжунСу? Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, ДжунСу, ради бога, выйди, прощу тебя.  
Я молчу.  
-ДжунСу, я не знаю, что ты подумал, и мне всё равно! – его тон становится более требовательным и более истеричным одновременно.  
-ДжунСу, не бойся, я не собираюсь тебя ни в чём винить, всё в порядке, хотя бы не молчи, пожалуйста, мне нужно услышать твой голос.  
Не бойся? Я не боюсь ничего и никого. Честно.

 

С этой мыслью ДжунСу тяжёло осел на пол по стеночке, проваливаясь куда-то в тёмную пропасть.


	2. Радиопомехи

ДжунСу.  
Я прихожу в себя медленно, но верно. Тепло. И мягко.  
Странно, вроде кафель должен быть холодным?  
И всё же мягко. Я слышу звук шин, шуршащих на влажном асфальте, и открываю глаза. Я лежу в комнате на кровати, ещё темно. Значит, я не так долго отсутствовал.  
-Тебе лучше? – слышу полный беспокойства голос… ну да, Ючон, конечно же.  
Я закрываю глаза снова. У меня есть робкая надежда, что Ючон отвяжется от меня и уйдёт спать. Пожалуйста.  
-ДжунСу, что это вообще было?  
Отворачиваюсь к стене, но этим только делаю хуже себе. Ючон не отстаёт, напротив, он кладёт руку мне на плечо и наклоняется надо мной, повторяя свой вопрос. От его прикосновения меня пробирает дрожь, потому что это – прикосновение Ючона. Поспешно скидываю его руку и, нашарив одеяло, укрываюсь им с головой.  
-Ну, уж нет, - слышу я голос раздражённого Микки, - так просто ты теперь от меня не отделаешься.  
Он встал, поэтому уж больно легко у него вышло стянуть с меня одеяло.   
-Я точно знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Скажи мне, что ты делал в чате? То есть, нет, что делал – это я и без тебя уже знаю. Скажи, зачем? Приколоться захотелось? Что, не нашёл других развлечений?  
Я сажусь на кровати и смотрю на него молча, стараясь стереть со своего лица всякое выражение. Ючон смотрит на меня, так и застыв с одеялом в руках. Мне кажется, что он сейчас похож на живое воплощение знака вопроса. Очень сложно заставить себя не смеяться.  
-Не нашёл, - признаюсь я наконец и поднимаю руки, показывая жестом, что я ещё не закончил. – Я не хотел тебя…мм… задеть. Я всего лишь хотел поговорить с тобой.  
-А что, другого способа не нашлось? – растерянно спросил Микки. – Я, вообще то, был тут всё это время. Ты в курсе?  
-Да.  
Он удивлённо замолкает. Я молчу, потому что не знаю, что ещё добавить ко всему вышеизложенному. А что тут ещё можно сказать? Конечно, он прав. Действительно, «я хотел поговорить» - слабое оправдание такому поведению. Да и вообще не оправдание.  
Это звучит глупо, абсолютно идиотски. Сразу понятно, что это просто то, что сам Микки называет "левой отмазой". Но я не собираюсь сообщать ему обо всех своих переживаниях, приведших к этому результату.  
«Ючон-а, я хотел скорее признаться тебе кое в чём, чем просто поговорить. Микки, знаешь, я просто одержим мыслью о том, какой ты на вкус. Я хочу попробовать твои губы, вдохнуть твой запах, уткнувшись носом в шею, а ещё провести руками по твоей спине, задирая футболку…» Трясу головой, чтобы отогнать видение, следующее за этой мыслью, и закрываю лицо руками, чтобы Ючон не увидел, как покраснели мои щёки. Хотя мне кажется, что я горю, как рождественская гирлянда.  
Мне жарко.  
Интересно, каким будет выражение лица Ючона, если я всё же скажу это? Наверное, его глаза округляться. Несколько секунд он будет переваривать услышанное, бестолково хватая ртом воздух. А потом шумно вдохнёт и... рассмеётся? разозлится и закричит, что я извращенец? или просто скажет "ну...это..." и бочком начнёт продвигаться к выходу?  
Я не хочу эксперементировать.  
-ДжунСу, - осторожно начинает он.  
-М?  
-Там, в чате… то, что ты писал… почему?  
Я чувствую, как моё лицо вновь вспыхивает, и стремлюсь снова спрятать его в ладонях. Чёрт. И правда. То, что я писал. Как мне объяснить это? Я молча мотаю головой, надеясь, что он сам придумает себе объяснение и отстанет от меня. Однако, он снова дотрагивается до меня, робко касается рукой колена, но ничего не говорит. Просто ждёт. Не знаю, чего именно, но ждёт весьма терпеливо. От этого мне становится ещё более неловко.   
И совсем невыносимо.  
Я резко встаю и иду в коридор, решая прогуляться. Я не могу ответить на его вопрос даже сам себе.

 

Ючон.  
Сиа внезапно уходит. Я даже не пытаюсь его остановить, это всё равно бесполезно. Чёрт. Я тяжело вздыхаю и с чувством говорю потолку:  
-Ну, ты, Ючон, и дурак.  
Однако потолок безмолвствует. Возможно, он просто принял это к сведению.   
Глупо было надеяться получить вразумительный ответ от ДжунСу сейчас. Глупо было надеться, что нам удастся поговорить. И в наши лучшие дни он лишь избегает меня, а сейчас и вовсе... убежал. Глупо было надеяться услышать что-то такое... что-то новое, то, чего он никогда не говорил...  
«А всё же, вдруг…» нашёптывал внутренний голос.  
Действительно, вдруг. Вдруг бы он сказал то, что я уже давно хотел услышать?   
Что, если бы он сказал, что влюблён в меня? От этой мысли мурашки бегут по телу. Я долго убеждал себя в том, что это - просто сиюминутная слабость, но дальше уже невозможно и дальше отрицать, что я хочу услышать эти слова именно от него. Но...это ведь невсерьёз.  
Даже если что-то такое и есть у ДжунСу ко мне, я не знаю, как узнать об этом. Сам он, наверное, не скажет. Ведь если бы было, сказал бы? Или делал бы что-то такое…  
А, вдруг, делал? Я же просто мог не заметить его…ухаживаний?  
От этого слова, всплывшего в голове, становится смешно.  
ДжунСу. И ухаживания. Я широко улыбаюсь и изображаю руками двух разговаривающих персонажей, как учат детей в детском саду.  
-ДжунСу – ухаживания. Ухаживания – ДжунСу.  
От идиотизма собственного поступка я начинаю смеяться. Правда, не может такого быть, чтобы я не заметил. Я не мог не заметить такое. Значит, не было. Так? Так.  
Всё же, я до сих пор не до конца уверен.  
На самом деле, есть отличный способ узнать о чувствах одного человека к другому: поговорить с ним. Можно по пьяне. Тут есть множество комбинаций. Можно признаться в своих чувствах, возможно, тогда Сиа будет проще рассказать о себе то, о чём он упорно молчит, что бы это ни было. Если кто-то с тобой честен и откровенен, тебе проще с ним общаться также. Честно и откровенно. Так ведь?  
Это невозможно.  
Сегодня такой странный вечер. Я был почти готов сказать обо всём, что тревожило меня в последнее время. Но ДжунСу вёл себя… неадекватно. То есть, в рамках сложившейся ситуации, всё было более чем прилично. Я бы не удивился, если бы он начал кататонировать в углу, тихонько поскуливая. Дело было в другом. Я не понимал, чего от него ждать. И стоит ли ждать вообще чего-нибудь.   
Даже если бы я открылся ему сегодня, он бы, наверное, не смог меня услышать.  
Мне кажется, что он слишком далеко от меня. И мои слова доходят до него видоизменёнными. Он как-то странно интерпретирует мое поведение и мои высказывания, судя по последним… нескольким месяцам. Даже абсолютно невинные фразы заставляют его молча беситься, уж я-то знаю все тринадцать коронных взглядов из репертуара закипающего Су. Однако ж, все фразы, призванные его задеть, он пропускает мимо ушей.  
И что же мне делать?

 

ДжунСу.  
Ночной январский ветер ледяным ножом полосует щёки. Уже после получаса прогулки мне начинает казаться, что кожа на лице трескается от холода, а из небольших трещин сочится кровь. А я лишь упрямо кутаюсь в шарф и продолжаю шагать в неизвестном направлении.  
«Если бы я не был таким идиотом», с тоской думаю я, «я бы сейчас лежал под тёплым одеялом с ноутбуком».  
Но я, всё же, был самым нелепым персонажем в своей собственной жизни. Надо же было так влипнуть с этим чёртовым чатом. И что только меня дёрнуло?.. Правда, ДжунСу, скачал бы лучше порнушки и успокоился бы на этом.   
Я вздыхаю и ёжусь под взглядом фонарей. Свет бьёт прямо в лицо, и я понимаю, что уже давно стою, глядя вперёд. Несколько раз подпрыгиваю на одной ноге, чтобы согреться и встряхнуться. Нужен кофе.  
Я ничего не собираюсь объяснять Ючону. Я оплошал, так и скажу ему, но ни слова более, как бы он ни выпытывал из меня правду. Нет. Ни за что.  
«А всё же…» вкрадчиво вступил мой внутренний голос. Воображение тут же подсунуло несколько картин:  
Утро. Мы с Ючоном просыпаемся в одной кровати в обнимку. А потом вот он, варит кофе и смеётся, слушая мои нелепые рассуждения о фильме, который мы смотрели вчера.  
День. Одна большая тарелка с едой на двоих, одинаковые приборы, Ючон в моей майке сидит, забравшись с ногами в кресло, и ест.  
Вечер. Вот он выходит из душа, я валяюсь на кровати с ноутбуком и пишу сообщение в твиттер. «Джунсу-яаа», тянет он и подбирается ко мне совсем близко.  
Ночь. Ючон…  
Нет, только ночь. Пожалуй, мне хватит и этого.   
Всё остальное, правда, лишнее. Ночь, Ючон, жаркий секс, смятые простыни, случайные слова, и глубокий сон...  
А утром, когда он проснётся, я буду уже в студии. И мы оба сделаем вид, что ничего не было. И точка.  
Правда, я хорошо придумал?

 

Ючон.  
Плохая идея.   
Я сижу на корточках возле одного из чемоданов Сиа, листая записную книжку в чёрном кожаном переплёте. Страницы исписаны не полностью. На каждой из них крупным почерком сделаны короткие заметки.  
«Десятое января. На следующей неделе едем в Японию записывать новый альбом. Хочу предложить свою песню, но до сих пор не доделал второй куплет. Нужно найти вдохновение».  
Да, я помню, в тот день он потащил нас на какой-то пафосный мюзикл. Вот, оказывается, зачем. Впрочем, судя по тому, что песню он так и не предложил, ему тоже не понравилось.  
«Тринадцатое января. Ужасный день. Просто отвратительный. Перелёт, потерянный багаж, найденный багаж, идиот таксист. Поскорее бы уснуть».  
Солидарен. Абсолютно. Меня так и тянет взять ручку и подписаться под записью. Переворачиваю страницу.  
«Пятнадцатое января. Жаль, а так всё хорошо начиналось».  
И всё. Слишком коротко даже для Су. Чёрт, это же тот день, когда мы впервые переписывались. Я чувствую, как мои щёки вспыхнули алым цветом. Хорошо начиналось, значит.  
Может, в таком случае, начать сначала? Как там было, в чате? «Я медленно подхожу и требовательно целую тебя в губы». Стоит попробовать?  
Плохая идея – читать дневник ДжунСу. Очень плохая. Идея двоечника. Подглядывать нехорошо, Ючон.  
Но я никогда и не записывался в отличники.

 

Ючон.  
Я слышу, как в двери поворачивается ключ. Отлично. Я даю ДжунСу время, я затем тихо выхожу в коридор. Он уже разулся и сейчас вешает куртку. Идеально.  
-ДжунСу, - тихо зову его.  
В коридоре темно. ДжунСу не включает свет в коридоре никогда, потому что считает это бесполезным. Я не включаю свет в коридоре сегодня, потому что именно сегодня это – вредно.  
Он оборачивается и выжидательно смотрит на меня.   
Я же медленно подхожу к нему и, взяв его лицо в свои руки, требовательно целую его в губы. Я делаю это прежде, чем успеваю подумать. Лаская его губы своим языком, поглаживая его скулы пальцами, я внутренне сжимаюсь, ожидая, что он оттолкнёт меня. Или ударит. А затем, будто пьяный матрос, вытрет рот рукавом и скривится в презрительной усмешке.  
Но этого не происходит. Вместо этого через пару секунд я чувствую, как его руки ложатся на мои бёдра, а его губы приоткрываются, пропуская мой язык дальше. По моему телу пробегает горячая волна, которая рождается где-то под сердцем. Чёрт, кажется, я сейчас упаду, потому что ноги отказываются меня держать. Голова кругом.  
Наш поцелуй продолжается, кажется, всего несколько секунд. Или целый час. Это как посмотреть. Когда мы отрываемся друг от друга, мы оба учащённо дышим. Я не могу остановиться. Лишь мельком взглянув на его лицо, я припадаю губами к его шее, прокладывая дорожку к уху языком. С губ Су срывается тихий полувздох-полустон. Этот звук даёт мне понять, что это – отнюдь не конец. Пьяные матросы сегодня отменяются. Полностью.  
Я снимаю с него рубашку, продолжая целовать шею. Он запускает мне руки под майку, бездумно водя руками по спине. Я ласкаю языком его ухо, прикусывая мочку. Его руки спускаются ниже, опасно приближаясь к моему ремню. По моей спине бегут мурашки, и я выгибаюсь дугой ему навстречу. Он, немного отстраняясь, берётся за пряжку ремня. Я перехватываю его руку и снова целую его в губы.  
-В спальню, - коротко говорю я, прерывая поцелуй.   
-Обойдёмся софой в гостиной, - шёпотом отвечает он и жарко целует меня. Снова.

 

ДжунСу.  
Я просыпаюсь достаточно рано от того, что у меня затекло плечо, и обнаруживаю, что причиной тому является спящий на мне Ючон. На софе мало места, поэтому частично он лежит на мне, приобнимая меня во сне. И я совершенно не против, но... А как же мой план с незамедлительным побегом в студию?  
Я всё же аккуратно высвобождаюсь из его объятий и направляюсь в комнату, чтобы одеться и позорно покинуть квартиру. Нужно срочно что-то делать, потому что я почти уверен, что сегодня нашего с ним общения я не переживу.  
Я собираюсь и, выходя из квартиры, тихо закрываю за собой дверь. В моих руках сумка с вещами. Я совершенно не уверен в том, что вернусь сегодня или завтра в квартиру. Я иду по улице, стараясь не сбавлять шага. Утро выдалось морозным, и холод гонит меня вперёд, помогая держать темп. По пути в студию я делаю несколько звонков, чтобы договориться с менеджером и компанией насчёт близжайших дней своей жизни.  
Хотя, по правде, я договориваюсь не о том и не с теми.  
"ДжунСу, это была просто одна ночь. Первая и последняя. Не будет свиданий, совместного просмотра в кино и разговоров по душам. Потому, что всего этого просто не может быть. Не с ним. Не здесь. И не сейчас. Сейчас надо думать о группе, о работе, о том, как жить дальше, а ты..." нашёптывал внутренний голос.  
Но самоубеждение отказывало.

 

Ючон.  
Мне погано. Такое ощущение, что вчера я напился дешёвым дряным соджу, но это не так.  
Я сижу на кухне, пью остывший чай и курю. Хорошо иногда иметь старые заначки, да?  
ДжунСу ушёл ещё до того, как я проснулся, а дозвониться до него я так и не смог. Неужели он действительно так много болтает по телефону? Или что-то случилось?  
Вряд ли. Скорее, просто много вещей требуют его внимания, ведь уже скоро назначен срок выхода его нового альбома, а там, как я понимаю, не всё гладко.  
Я затягиваюсь.  
Вчера вечером я был уверен, что я смогу не придавать слишком большого значения одной ночи, проведённой в постели с ДжунСу. Сегодня же моя уверенность куда-то испарилась.  
Я отчаянно хочу поговорить с ним, вот почему я раз за разом набираю его на телефоне. Но, даже когда линия не занята, я всего лишь слушаю гудки. А затем голос автоответчика.  
Я оставил на нём, должно быть, уже пару сотен сообщений, но всё впустую. Будто я разговариваю со стеной. Никакой разницы, правда.  
Я закрываю глаза и снова втягиваю в свои лёгкие сигаретный дым.  
Думаю, мне стоит вести себя спокойнее. Сдержаннее. Равнодушнее. А ещё лучше - спокойно, сдержанно и равнодушно. Вряд ли я чего-либо смогу достичь двумястами истерическими сообщениями на автоответчике.  
Но... что я ещё могу сделать?  
Я снова набираю его номер.

 

ДжунСу  
Надо уезжать. Позорно бежать от проблем, или, нет, скорее, не ввязываться в заранее проигрышный бой, или, нет, скорее, просто струсить и спрятаться на время, надеясь, что что-то изменится.  
У меня нет иллюзий. Не изменится. В наших с Микки отношениях зияет дыра размером с Юпитер, кажется.   
Я лишь надеюсь, что за время моего отъезда я смогу упорядочить свои мысли, выдохнуть, поспать... И, когда я вернусь, я смогу и дальше держать себя в руках столько, сколько потребуется.  
Сейчас я готов взорваться в любую секунду. Я готов кричать от отчаянья, бить кулаком в стену в исступлении, зло рычать на обидчиков, тихо плакать, крепко сжимая зубы, расцарапывая щёки. Причём все это я, скорее всего, буду делать одновременно, не прерываясь на сон и еду.   
Мне срочно нужен отдых от себя и своих поганых мыслей.  
Я снова беру в руки телефон и набираю номер Хиро.  
-ДжеДжун-а, - говорю я в трубку.  
-М? Давай быстрее, ДжунСу, я немного занят.  
-Я уезжаю в Корею, пока не знаю, на сколько. Возникли срочные дела, связанные с записью сольного альбома.  
-Ясно. Езжай, конечно. А зачем ты мне прям сейчас это говоришь? Написал бы смс из аэропорта, как обычно.  
-Ну, да, конечно, я бы написал, но... Хотел тебя попросить. Позаботься о Ючоне, пока меня не будет, пожалуйста.   
-Хм...

 

Ючон.  
Мы сидим с ДжеДжуном в небольшой кафешке, делая вид, что обедаем. На самом же деле...  
В своих воспоминаниях я уже который раз за второй день возвращаюсь к той ночи. Я помню всё урывками, но это не меняет того факта, что секс с ДжунСу был офигительным. И, скорее всего, отнюдь не потому, что он – фантастический любовник. Просто он хорошо чувствовал меня, а я – его. Перед моими глазами разворачивается немое кино.  
Вот он встаёт возле меня на колени и дразнит меня, лаская мой член. От движений его языка я почти сразу начинаю тихо постанывать на выдохах. «ДжунСунеостанавливайсяпожалуйста» - его влажные губы скользят по головке моего члена. Мне кажется, что он нарочно делает всё так медленно. Я толкаюсь бёдрами вперёд и слышу, как сквозь вату, что он хмыкает. «ДжунСубыстрее» - он действительно немного ускоряется, то заглатывая мой член практически целиком, то выпуская его и начиная лакать его руками. Я, кажется, готов закричать.  
«ДжунСуещё» - он намазывает свой член смазкой, которую он взял из кармана джинс. Левой рукой он продолжает растягивать меня. «Сиапожалуйста» - его член оказывается во мне. ДжунСу не торопится, придерживая меня руками за бёдра, чтобы я не спешил. «Пожалуйста» - он полностью входит в меня и начинает двигаться, сначала медленно, а затем всё быстрее и быстрее, и…  
-Эй, Ючон, что это с тобой? У тебя температура? – слышу я озабоченный голос Дже с нотакми сарказма. Он выдёргивает меня из воспоминаний. И это к лучшему.  
Отрицательно мотаю головой.  
-О чём замечтался тогда, герой-любовник? Уложил сегодня какого-нибудь симпатичного стриптизёра? - он ухмыляется.  
-Да нет, просто… кхм, - этот голос явно принадлежит не мне. ДжеДжун удивлённо смотрит на меня.  
-Всё в порядке.  
Он кивает, глядя на меня с некоторым сомнением. Мы молчим какое-то время. Дже рассеянно помешивает уже остывший кофе в своём стакане, я бездумно гляжу в стену.  
-Как Дженни? - решаю прервать молчание.  
Хиро лишь пожимает плечами и, положив ложку на стол, отодвигает кофе.  
-И что это значит? Вы всё-таки поссорились?  
Он отрицательно качает головой.  
-Хиро, хватит юлить, скажи честно, что случилось?  
-Скажу, если ты ответишь мне взаимностью и также поделишься новостями. Я же вижу, что что-то не так.  
-Взаимно, - я тяжело вздыхаю.  
Могу ли я рассказать Хиро о том, что произошло? Я уверен в том, что он не будет болтать лишнего. А ещё постарается поддержать меня. Скажет, что я идиот, и подробно объяснит, почему. Но... страшно до дрожи.  
Однако, зажмурив глаза, я тихо произношу:  
-Этой ночью Сиа и я... мы... как бы переспали.  
Я открываю глаза. ДжеДжун смотрит на меня молча целых сорок секунд. С ума сойти.  
-Так вот, когда ДжунСу вернётся, мы…  
-Подожди, то есть ты даже ничего не скажешь мне в ответ?  
-Скажу. Но ты и так сам всё знаешь. Ты мне объясни, какого чёрта ты теперь будешь делать? Вы хоть поговорили? Ну там, до, после, во время?  
Я вспоминаю ДжунСу, стоящего на коленях, и отрицательно мотаю головой.  
-Я думаю, что это был офигительный секс, который больше никогда не повториться.  
-Вы - психи. Оба. Не знаю, о чём там сейчас думает ДжунСу, но это в любом случае - полный пиздец. Неужели ты думаешь, что ты сможешь вот так жить дальше, делая вид, что ничего не было?  
Я киваю.  
-И ты уверен, что ты захочешь жить дальше без этого?  
Я снова киваю, но уже не так уверенно.  
Дже бессильно молчит, кусая нижнюю губу. Я знаю его, он всегда так делает, когда у него кончаются варианты. Растерянность...  
-Ладно, проехали. А у тебя-то что? - спрашиваю его я.  
-Я сделал предложение Дженни, - после некоторой паузы отвечает он бесцветным голосом.  
-Как-то это невесело сейчас прозвучало.  
-Я знаю.  
Мы молчим. Зная ДжеДжуна, он не отступится. У меня иногда возникает ощущение, что он делает всё, чтобы оставаться несчастным. Хотя, кто бы говорил...   
-Он ничего не говорил тебе? Ну, про отъезд...  
Я в который раз за день отрицательно мотаю головой. Хиро вздыхает.  
-Я не знаю, что именно между вами происходит, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы прекратили детский сад прямо сейчас. А ещё лучше вчера. Но сделанного не воротишь, - Дже замолкает ненадолго. Я вопросительно смотрю на него. – ДжунСу уехал записываться обратно, в Корею, его не будет две недели. Мог бы и тебе сказать, между прочим.  
Согласен. Мог бы и сказать.


End file.
